Loss
by BoredorBoard
Summary: Shawn is put into a coma for two weeks after being hit in an accident, when he wakes up he can't remember a thing. Now he has to figure out who is trying to kill him before it is too late. Eventual Shassie.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Loss  
Rating: R (probably not really that high, but... Just in case)  
Fandom: Psych  
Pairing: Lassiter/Shawn (Shassie) ((EVENTUALLY))  
Summary: Shawn is put into a coma for two weeks after being hit in an accident, when he wakes up he cant remember a thing. Now he has to figure out who is trying to find out who is trying to kill him before it is too late.  
Disclaimer: Do not own, if I did... well lets just say Shawn and Lassie would get a lot of use out of those police issued handcuffs :D:D:D

* * *

Chapter 1

Shawn sped down the highway from the latest crime scene, egar to beat Detective Lassiter to the station to report his latest findings to the Cheif. He knew Lassiter wouldn't be too far behind, so he began to pick up speed, occasionally peeking to see if the Crown Vic was gaining on him. He was startled to actually see another vehical in his mirrior concidering he was speeding as it was, and it was increasingly gaining on him. The truck, as it turnned out being, turnned on it's high beams, temprarily blinding shawn so that he turnned his eyes away from his side mirror and kept his eyes strait forward.

Getting a little nervous as the truck began to gain on him, Shawn picked up speed, only to take note that the truck did the same. Shawn was beginning to panic now, who was this guy? Distracted by his thoughts, Shawn barely had time to register that there was a turn up ahead and if he didn't decrease speed when he did, he would have lost control. However that little decrease in speed gave Shawn's persuer enought momentum to plow right into him.

For a moment Shawn's leg was caught between the bike and the truck and he could feel the bone break. In the next instant Shawn and the bike were seperated, the bike skidded down the highway and he was sent just off of the highway into a ditch. He heard the truck screech to a hault and the driver's door open. Unable to move and conciousness waining, shawn's heart was hammering in his chest as he heard footsteps approching him. It was at that time that he heard the most beautiful sound he thought he'd ever heard.

A siren.

The feet were quickly retreating and he heard the truck door slam as the siren neared. The truck was soon gone and he had expected the sirens to follow after, but instead he heard the police vehical stop and a familiar voice call out to him. He knew the voice, but he couldn't place it as his brain began to fog over. He tried to call back but he was certain it only came out as a groan if anything.

Breathing was becomming labored and he could barely keep his eyes openen. He suddenly felt a pair of hands on him, but they quickly withdrew themselves. He could hear the familiar voice again. He wasn't sure if it was talking to him or someone else, but it sounded panicked. Shawn forced his eyes opened once again and the last thing he saw before he slipped into unconciousness was deep pools of brilliant blue.

XxXxX

Lassiter hadn't been happy when Shawn had shown up on another one of his crime scenes. He was even less thrilled when the faux Psychic concluded that they were looking into the wrong suspect moments after he had concluded it himself. And it down right pissed him off when he announced that he was headed to the station to deliver the news to the cheif. Not if he could help it though. He told O'Hara to stay at the crime scene and persued Shawn down the highway. He furrowed his brows as a truck sped past him, but because he had to prevent Shawn from getting to the Cheif before he did, he blew it off thinking nothing of it.

However moments later when he heard the sound of metal colliding with metal, he began to curse himself and threw his siren on. In the distance he saw a man rushing back into his truck and quickly drove off. For a split second Lassiter concidered phoning in a bus and persuing the scumbag, but then he spotted Shawn's abandoned motorcycle and screached to a hault. He turnned his siren off and looked around for Shawn, but couldn't see him anywhere. "Spencer!" he called out. He waited for a reply, but got nothing. He called again, and once again he got nothing. Lassiter's heart was pounding in his chest as he searched for Shawn. He was about to call out again untill he heard something to his right. A groan, he deduced. Where was it comming from? He began to walk in the direction of the groan until he reached a ditch. That's where he found Shawn, laying face up, unmoving.

Lassiter dropped down next to shawn and felt for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief as he found one, it was faint, but it was there. He then quickly withdrew his hands from Shawn's throat, cursing himself slightly. What if that had hurt Shawn? What if he had a broken neck?

Beginning to think clearly, he took out his phone and called O'Hara. As soon as she picked up he began to nervously ramble his location and to get a ride down there as quickly as possible and to call in an ambulance. He hung up on her after he finished giving out her orders and turnned his attention back to Shawn. "Spencer?" Lassiter said, unsure of himself. "Shawn?" He tried. He was surprised when Shawn's faded emerald eyes lifted for a couple of seconds before closing once again.

Lassiter refused to move from where he was until the ambulance arrived. He even had his gun pulled in case the person who had hit Shawn came back. There was no way he believed for a second that this was an accident.

XxXxX

When Juliet arrived at the location that Lassiter had relayed to her, her heart caught in her chest. The first thing she saw was Shawn's bike. It looked bad, she was afraid to see what the owner looked like. She soon spotted Lassiter crouched over something, wepon drawn. It took her a couple of seconds to recognize what it was he was protecting so adamantly.  
Buzz gasped beside her. "Oh God. Is that Shawn"

Unable to form words, Juliet only nodded in confermation. As the two of them neared Shawn, Juliet took note of the dark stain spreading over Shawn's pant leg. She feared to see what the wound underneith looked like.

She was suddenly aware that Lassiter was speaking to her, but she couldn't register what he was saying. Buzz realized she was in shock and answered for her, but she still couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Before she realized what she was doing, she was kneeling down opposite Lassiter on Shawn's other side, using all will not to touch him. She then looked up at Lassiter with pleading eyes. "He's not"

Lassiter shook his head. "He's still alive."

* * *

A/N: I am well aware this more than likely has an over abundance of spelling and grammar errors, I need to buy a new word processor for my laptop so I can spell check.

Please be honest and tell me what you think, Chapter 2 is almost done and is at least twice as long as this one :D

-Legal Assassin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lassiter looked upon Shawn as he laid unmoving on the hospital bed. It had been two week's since Shawn's 'accident' and the faux Psychic still hadn't woken up. Not wanting to leave Shawn alone in case someone decided to finish the job, Lassiter, Juliet, Gus, Henry, and on occasion Buzz, would alternate watching over him.

According to the doctors, Shawn was lucky to have survived at all. His left leg was broken in three places, he had five cracked ribs, seven brused (but those where mostly healed by now), there was internal bleeding but that was also repaired. the surgery had been touch and go for a while and they almost lost him for a minute, well technically two and a half minutes, but the injury that caused the most damage was done to his head. He was suffering from sever head trama that gave several possibilities, none of them sounded too good. Memory loss was the best case senerio, there were also the possibilities of loss of motor functions, mental retardation, and possibly a side dish of seziures to all of the above. They also had that one in a million chance that once Shawn woke up he would go back to being his old self again, that is, if he woke up.

Lassiter could feel his eyes droop telling him that he was in desperate need of re-fueling. When was the last time he had caffinated? He made the quick decision to scout the hospital for the cheep crap they call coffee.

As he reached the door he could have swarn he had heard something behind him. He turnned back and there was nothing. He reached back for the door handle and he heard the noise again. His breath caught in his chest. 'It can't be. The lack of sleep must have been getting to me.' Lassiter thought. Forgetting his quest for coffee, Lassiter made his way to Shawn's hospital bed. He stared at Shawn wide eyed, praying that he hadn't been imagining anything, that Shawn was waking up.

Lassiter Jumped as he saw shawn's hand twitch. "Spencer?" Shawn made a muffled groan through his breathing tube. The muffled groan then turnned into a cough, which turnned into a choked gag. Shawn's eyes flashed open and he began to panic, which made him gag even more. Seeing Shawn struggle like that made Lassiter begin to panic. He quickly ran from the room and began yelling for help, practically dragging the first person he saw in a white coat into Shawn's room. After a few minutes and a slight panic attack, most of the nurses had cleared out and Shawn was breathing on his own.

Shawn's eyes flew around the room unaware of where he was or what was happening. Lassiter moved to his side and Shawn's eyes landed on him. THere was silence between the two before shawn spoke:

"Do I know you?" Shawn's voice was barely a whisper, but the words echoed through Lassiter's head.

"You better be messing with me Spencer." Lassiter said hoping for once that the faux Psychic was.

"You keep calling me that." Shawn said. "That's my name right?"

"Oh sweet Justice." Lassiter muttered. "Shawn, your name is Shawn Spencer." Lassiter added quickly then looked up at the doctor. "He couldn't remember his name. How bad do you think this is?"

"I can't say Mr..."

"Detective. Detective Carlton Lassiter."

"Well detective, I can't say for certain until we've conducted a few tests, but the memory loss could be perminant." When the doctor saw the sudden sunken expression that washed over the detectives he quickly added "There is a chance that he will remember everything, but with the head trama he received in the accident, the memory gain will be gradual. It could be weeks or even years before he remembers everything." The doctor finished checking Shawns vitals, then started speaking to Shawn. "If you need anything for the pain, just press the call button and a nurse will come in and administer you some painkillers."

"I was in an accident?" Shawn asked when the doctor left the room. "Is the other guy alright?"

Lassiter winced at the question. "Unfortunatly." he muttered and was met by Shawn's questioning stare. "Shawn the guy hit you on purpose. It was a hit and run. You were driving on your motorcycle when it happened. If i hadn't been persuing you at the time, you'd be dead now."

"You were persuing me? I'm not a criminal or anything am I?" Shawn asked, slightly afraid that Lassiter was going to say yes.

"No." Lassiter said. "Your a-" He stopped himself from saying Psychic consultant. Even now he refused to admit to Shawn what he had been trying to get him to believe since day one. Shawn would never let him live it down if- no, WHEN he got his memory back. "You're a privite detective that sometimes consults on cases for the Santa Barbara Police Department. We were... we were trying to see who could get back to the department first to relay a conclusion we had both come up with around the same time... to see who would get the credit." He said mumbling the last part.

Shawn's eyes seemed to be searching him over for any signs that Lassiter was lying, but ultimatly came to the conclusion that he wasn't. "Did you get him?"

"Yeah, we got him."

"Awesome." Shawn said holding his fist out ass if he were expecting something. He then scrunched his brows in confusion.

"You and I don't bump fists Spencer." Lasiter said pushing Shawn's fist back. "You and I aren't friends."

Lassiter could have sworn that Shawn looked hurt by the comment. "If we're not friends, then why are you here? Why did you look so scared when I was waking up?"

"I-" Lassiter was lost for words. Shawn did raise a valid point. What were they exactially? It's not like he hated or resented Shawn, not like in the beginning. And they weren't friends, no, they had never been close enough to be friends. "I'm not sure what we are." He admitted.

Shawn gave him a loopy grin. "I guess that's something we both have to figure out then." His loopy grin then faded away. "So why are you here instead of my dad or... anyone?"

"We've been taking turns keeping watch over you in case..." Lassiter stopped himself once again from telling Shawn something that might freak him out. "I'd better call them and let them know that you're awake." He said and got up to leave. Before he could, shawn grabbed him by the wrist.

"What aren't you telling me detective?"

Lassiter stared at him for a minute, not sure if he should answer. Then something dawned on him, Shawn called him detective. Not Lassie or any of the other ridiculous nic-names Shawn gave him, detective. It sounded so forign comming from Shawn's mouth like that. And the tone was so serious sounding, he was definatly not used to Shawn sounding serious, but it did mean that Shawn realized that something was wrong. "I- We believe that the person that tried to kill you might try again. I've been going through all of the cases that you've worked on for us, and Gus gave us access to your privit cases, we can't come up with anyone that would want you dead."

Shawn was speachless. He let go of Lassiter's wrist and looked away. "So... um, Who's Gus? Is he my assistant or something?"

Lassiter looked at Shawn sympatheticaly. "He's you're best friend."

Shawn's fists clenched around his hospital blanket. "I'm horrible." Shawn muttered. "I can't even remember my own best friend."

"Damn it Spencer, don't you dare start feeling sorry for youself. It's a mirical you're even alive. Your memory will return and until that happens, everyone will understand that you don't remember them."

"How long?" Shawn stopped to clear his throat. "How long was I out?"

"Two weeks." Lassiter said. "Most of your injuries have probably healed by now. Your right leg, ribs, and I think they said your left wrist are your biggest worries."

Shawn tried to flex his wrist and let out a sharp hiss of pain. "Has it really been two weeks?" Shawn asked earning a nod from Lassiter. "Everyone must be worried about me. I guess you can go ahead and make that call now. Maybe it'll help me remember something." Shawn said light-heartedly. Although Shawn tried to play it cool, Lassiter could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I'll do that. Do you think that you'll be alright by yourself for a while?" Lassiter said in a teasing tone, trying to ease the mood.

"Will I be alright?" Shawn asked rolling his eyes. "I'm not dying, I have amnesia. Now get out of here Lassie."

Out of reflex Lassiter almost began to repremand him for the use of the nic-name but caught himself before the first word rolled out. "What did you just call me?"

"I'm sorry, er... detective.. I don't know why I just called you that."

"I do. You use to always call me by that damn stupid nic-name."

Shawn furrowed his brows. "Do you... hate being called Lassie? Cause if you hate it I'll stop." Shawn said looking up at him innocently.

"I don't care what the hell you call me Spencer, you'll always be a a pain in my ass." Lassiter said, a grin playing over his lips as he walked away from Shawn's bed and to the door.

Behind him, Shawn's brain was going over what Lassiter had just said, and then it hit him. Lassiter was trying to help him feel better by acting normal. "Lassie it is then." He muttered. He noticed Lassiter hesitate for a second before turnning the nob on the door and exiting the room.

XxXxX

Once Lassiter was out of the room, he made the calls Starting with Henry, who said that he would get ahold of Shawn's mother and Gus. He then called up Juliet who was going to pass the word on to Cheif Vick and Buzz. He had only told them that Shawn was awake and he would tell them the rest when they got there.

He waited by the front desk untill everyone arrived and stopped them from rushing off to Shawn's room. "I didn't want to tell any of you untill you were all here so I didn't have to repete myself." He started. "Shawn has amnesia. When you walk in there he won't know who any of you are. Hell, he didn't know who he was until I told him."

"What'd you tell him?" GUss asked with a half grin.

"The truth."

"occording to who?"

"I didn't tell him hes a FAKE Psychic if that's what your talking about Guster."

"I thought so." Gus said. "Is that all? Can I see my best friend now."

"Actually he did remember something." Lassiter Said.

"What is it Carlton?" Juliet asked.

"He... called me Lassie." Lassiter said trying to scowl at the remark, but it came out as a smirk.

The group of them made there way to Shawn's room and before they could enter the room, the cheif stopped her officers from entering. "Close friends and family first guys, we don't want to overwhelm him."

XxXxX

Shawn's ears perked up when he heard the door open and he looked up from the bed control pad thingy that he had just been ajusting and was slightly discouraged when Lassiter wasn't there. That ment it was just him and three people that he should know, but didn't.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time Shawn?" Henry asked in a voice that was softer than usual.

"Henry, do you have to do this now? He just woke up." Madalin then gasped. "He doesn't even know who we are"  
Before the two of them could continue to bicker, Gus pushed his way between the two and gave Shawn a pinapple with a shiny red ribbon around it. Shawn stared at the pineapple then looked back at Gus. "You're Gus aren't you?" Shawn asked. "Lassie mentioned you."

"Yeah, and those two are-"

"My parents." Shawn finished. "I can tell by they way they're bickering. So, what's with the pineapple?"

"You love pineapple." Gus said as if it was the most obviouse thing in the world.

"So, Lassie said we run a privit detective agency. Are we really that awesome?"

Gus heard Henry snort behind him and decided to ignore him. "Not only that but we run a Psychic Detective agency."

"Dude, sweet! So who's the psychic?" Shawn asked.

Henry couldn't stay quiet any longer. "No one. Neither of you are Psychics."

"But Gus said-"

"Once you get used to being you again you'll get it."

"What your dad is trying to say is that you are pretending to be a Psychic so the police will hire you for cases."

"But Why did Lassie not tell me this? All he said is that I'm a privit detective, he mentioned nothing about all the awesome Psychic stuff."

"He doesn't belive that you are Psychic, but he can't prove that you aren't. You know, at this point I don't think it matters."

"Gus, are you going to hog him all to yourself?" Madelane chied. "How are you feeling Shawn?"

"All things considering, I'm doing good I guess."

"We'll see about that" Henry said. "Hopefully that wreak didn't make you lose more than your memory."

"Henry, if you're talking about those damn tests of yours, you can forget about it right now."

"I'm not an idiot madalane, he just woke up from a coma. But when he gets back home, I'll test him how I see fit."

"So you've decided to keep him at your house after all?" Gus asked. "I paid his rent for nothing?"

"He'll go back eventually Gus. But not until I know people aren't trying to kill him." Henry stopped speaking suddenly and looked at Shawn as if he were expecting him to freak out or something. It shocked him to see Shawn looked calm. "Ok, tell me, why aren't you phased by that?"

Shawn grinned mischeviously at Henry. "Well dad, if you haven't heard, I am Psychic."

"Great, even without his memories he still a smart ass."

"This isn't what he needs right now Henry."

"What doesn't he need Madelane?"

"What he doesn't need is you two bickering." Gus said Speaking up to two people he never thought he'd ever be speaking up to. "Like you said, he just woke up from a coma. You've both given him more than enough to think about tonight. And I swear Henry if you start giving him hat tests as soon as he gets to your place, I'll throw caution to the wind and keep him at my place. He definatly doesn't need THAT right now." Gus knew he was pressing his luck with that last request, but he didn't want to push Shawn. He did plenty of research on every type of alement that Shawn could have possibly gotten from the wreak, and he knew what the wrong amounts of stress could do to his mind. "At least wait a couple of days." He half pleaded.

"Fine." Henry said. He knew where Gus was comming from, and he knew how much courage it must have taken Gus to speak to him like that. "We'd better get out and let the detectives say their hellos before visiting hours end."

As they were leaving the room Henry stopped Gus for a second and lowered his voice to a half whisper. "You know this isn't your fault Gus." Gus didn't answer him, instead he just brushed past him and Henry followed.

XxXxX

After Shawn's parents and Gus left the room, Juliet, Karen, Buss and Carlton took there place.

As soon as Shawn saw Lassiter he perked up. "Hey Lassie, you were a naughty, naughty boy." Shawn said with a wide grin. "You didn't tell me that I was Psychic!"

"Shouldn't you know that already." Lassiter said slightly disappointed that he was going to put up the Psychic rouse again.

"How could I remember something like that if i couldn't remember Gus. Or my love of the pineapple." Shawn said holding up the spikey fruit. "So Lassie... care to... re-introduce me to the gang?"

"Uh... well, that's officer Buzz McNab, she's my partner Detective Juliet O'Hara, and the Cheif Karen Vick." Lassiter said awkwardly jesturing to each of them as he said their names.

"How are you feeling Shawn?" Juliet asked, concern welling up in her voice.

Shawn gave her a once over. Were they friends, or was it the same as the relationship he apparently had with Lassiter? She called him Shawn, not Spencer, so they were probably pretty close. They weren't together were they? "Are we... together?" Shawn asked hoping that she wouldn't be insulted by the question.

Juliet gave him a sympathetic smile. "No Shawn, we're just friends."

"That's good." Shawn sighed. "I would have hated to have forgotten something as important as that. Uh... am I dating anyone?"

"You'll have to ask Gus about that, but I think your safe." Juliet assured him.

"So I guess I'm pretty popular with cops then." Shawn said lightly. "After all the Cheif of police herself came to pay me a visit."

"You gave us all a pretty big scare Shawn." Cheif Vick said.

"You scared Francine, my wife, pretty bad too." Buzz said. "Don't be surprised if She tries to smuggle in a pineapple upside down cake for you tomarrow, she knows it's your favorite and she likes to bake."

"Then be sure to tell her thank you for me." Shawn said brightly. Though Shawn didn't really know these people, he felt a very familiar warmth from them. He appriciated that they weren't trying to be overly nice to him. The last thing he wanted right now was sympathy.

Before too long, Gus entered the room telling the officers that they needed to go. "The doctors said he needed his rest." There was a slight pause. "Are you sure that I should be the one who stays here tonight?"

"Guster," Lassiter began. "Nothing has happened to Spencer since he was checked in, and we are the only ones who know that he is concious. Everything should be fine. Besides he needs you more than any of us righ now." Lassiter said with a surprising amount of kindness in his tone. He knew that Gus had been taking the whole ordeal very hard.

XxXxX

There was a heavy silence between Shawn and Gus after the officers left the room, and then Shawn broke the silence. "Are you going to tell me why you're acting like you just killed my puppy?"

Gus let out a deep sigh and sat down in the not so comfortable recliner beside Shawn's bed. "I should have been there Shawn."

"Been where?"

"I was at a confrence when you were hit. If I was there you wouldn't have been riding that stupid motorcycle. We would have been togeter in my Echo, and you wouldn't have been almost killed."

"You don't know that Gus. Who ever it was that tried to kill me has probably been watching me for a while. How else would they have known to come after me while you were away. Even if you weren't there that bastard would have found another opening to try and kill me. Now stop blaming yourself."

The door to Shawn's room opened and a nurse walked in. "Mr. Spencer, it's time to take your medication." She said setting a small cup of water and three colorful pills on his bedside table. "They're going to make you drowsy, so try not to stay up too much longer. Your friend really shouldn't be staying here now that you're awake, but with the circumstances he's been given the ok."

"Thank you." Shawn mumbled as he took his medicine. The nurse left once he finished taking him medicine, leaving Shawn and Gus alone again. "So, we must have been friends for a while... wanna tell me a few stories before the medicine kickes in."

Gus was quiet for a minute then a grin spread across his lips. "There was this one time at the mexican border..."

* * *

A/N: I didn't have a means to edit this... i may end up needing a BETA... not sure yet. So basically this chapter was to gauge how much Shawn knows (or doesn't know in this case) and to fill him in on a few things. At the moment I'm not even sure who is trying to kill shawn or why exactially they want him dead, but they will try again... soon :D

~Legal


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: slight (mental) Shawn wumpage

* * *

It was late into the afternoon before Shawn was aloud to go home with his father. The doctors had run a couple of tests on him and gave him a set of crutches to use until his leg was healed. Gus helped him to his father's truck, depositing all of the pineapples that Shawn received in the back of the truck, while Henry finished signing a few papers. When Henry came back out, Gus told Shawn he would come see him the next day to give Shawn time to get to know his father, because seriously that's all Shawn would need to realize that he and his father didn't get along too well.

The drive home was accward and quiet. When they got to the house Henry gave Shawn time to wander assisting him when he wanted to go upstarirs.

"So..." Shawn started accwardly. "You and mom are divoriced?"

"For twelve years now." Henry said. Another wave of silence lingered between the two for a few seconds. "You know what, it's been a long day, lets go out and grab a bite to eat."

XxXxX

Henry drove himself and Shawn to a nearby bar that he frequented for burgers and beer. After they took up two stools at the bar and ordered their meal, Henry caught Shawn up on everything he knew about what he had been doing before the accident, and what went on while he was unconciousness.

When they finished eating, and much deliberation on Henry's part, Henry decided to go against Gus's wishes and test Shawn. "Shawn, I want you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I want to see if your amnesia has effected your edidic memory."

"Uh, didn't Gus tell you not to?"

"Yeah, well, what does he know? Besides, how do you still espect to play psychic if you can't function like you used to?"

Shawn let out a heavy sigh, then complied by closing his eyes. "Now what?"

"How many hats are in the room?"

"I don't know."

"Think Shawn, think really hard."

Shawn began thinking back to when they first walked into the bar. Imagesbegan flooding his mind, but they zoomed by too fast for him to get a focused picture. Unconciously Shawn brought his fingers up to his temples and started massaging them in slow soothing circles. Henry cracked a grin when he saw this happen. The images began comming back to shawn, slower this time, until he has everything in his mind that had led up to that moment.

"There are five hats. Yours, the two guys in the back with the baseball caps, the brunette across the bar in the cowboy hat, and the blonde in the corner booth wearing the black fedora." When finished, Shawn opened his eyes to see that Henry was grinning at him.

"Rum and Coke." A man called from behind Shawn. A few seconds later his drink was done and he had to lean against Shawn to get it, mumbling an apology as he left.

"You know what Shawn, it's starting to get crowded in here, we should go." Henry stated and the two of them left for Henry's house.

XxXxX

Henry woke up to a loud creaking floorboard. Henry had always been a light sleeper and had purposly left a creaky florboard near Shawn's room for when he tried to sneek out of the house as a kid. For a moment Henry thought it was just Shawn getting up for a late night snack, but then his brain clicked into action. It was way too quiet. Despite the fact that Shawn was generally a crapy sneek, he could never do it with his leg still on the mend.

Now fully alert, Henry quietly retrieved his gun from his bedside table and began to creep towards Shawn's room, by stepping the creaky floorboard. Shawn's door was wide open and ther was a man looming over his sleeping form, and judging by the way he was leaning he was weilding a knife dangerously close to his son.

"Get the hell away from my son." Henry barked. The man was startled by Henry's sudden appearance and jerked back slightly reviling an oblivious shawn with a knife pressed against his throat.

"I said get the hell away from my son." Henry growled, leveling his gun with the man's head. "You have five seconds to move away from im before i put a hole in your head."

"Thats four seconds more than I need." The man said in with a heavy Russian accent.

As the knife began to cut into Shawn's neck, Henry fired his gun, clipping the man in the shoulder and causing him to drop his kife. Between the knife peircing his skin and the sudden gunfire was violently jolted awake.

The Russian retreived his discarded knife and began to move back towards Shawn. This time Henry fired at the man's knees, bringing him down. The man struggled to get up, but Henry was already at his side kicking him violently in the ribs.

Gun trained on the man, Henry told Shawn to grab his phone, leave the room, and call detective Lassiter. Shawn didn't move for a few beats, still in shock. Then suddenly, phone in hand, he was on his feet hobbling out of the room as fast as he could. Not wanting to risk the satirs in his condition, Shawn ducked into Henry's room and barricaded the door.

Shawn browsed his contact list, found lassiters number, and called. The phone rang and rang, Shawn almost gave up to call the police station when a grumpy, sleep filled voice answered. "It's three in the morning, someone better be dying." Lassiter waited a couple of seconds, but Shawn's voice seemed to be frozen in his throat. "Hello?"

"Lassie?" Shawn managed to squeek out feebly.

On the other side, Lassiter was suddenly very alert. "Shawn? What's wrong?"

"Th-there was a man."

"Where?" Lassiter asked. Shawn could hear the detective opening and shutting drawers, probably getting dressed.

"In my room."

The other side was silent for a second. "And where are you?"

"My dad's room. I barricaded the door."

"Where's the man at now?" Lassiter asked. Shawn could now hear Lassiter dialing, on what he guessed was his home phone, for back up. "Shawn, where is he?"

"Still in my room. Dad shot him and is keeping an eye on him."

"Do you know why he was there?" Shawn could hear doors slamming now.

"H-he tried to kill me. He would have slit my throat in my sleep if my dad didn't stop me when he did."

Shawn now heard Lassiter's police sirens going off, indicating that he was probably speeding to Shawn's rescue. "I need you to stay on the phone with me Shawn, there's a chance he has a partner."

XxXxX

Henry stood over the Russian, his gun never wavering from the man's heart. Then the Russian began to laugh.

"Care to share?" Henry snipped.

"You honestly didn't think I came here alone did you? This was supposed to be a quick job, in and out. If I'm not back with my partner very soon, I won't be your only threat. Hell, your boy will brobably be dead by the time the police get here."

Henry glanced quickly down the hall, then back at the Russian, who had in those few seconds, managed to get dangerously close to him. "I wouldn't turn your back on me again, I won't hesitate to kill you to get my target."

Henry's eyes widened. "Someone put a hit out on Shawn? Who?"

The conversation was suddenly cut short when the sound of shattering glass and Shawn's high pitched scream echoed through the house.

XxXxX

"What just happened?" Lassiter demanded.

"Dad's window just shattered."

"Shawn you have to do what I tell you. I need you to get down low. Do not leave the room, that's what they want you to do. Does Henry have a closet?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good, hide in there and stay as far away from the door as you can. I'm almost there."

Shawn could hear someone moving downstairs, breaking things in search of him, then quickly making their way upstairs. Shawn quickly flung open Henry's closet and ducked in, squeezing himself behind a box. The other person was at the door, trying to break their way through Shawn's barricade. Outside he could hear the sirens of Lasstier's car pull in front of the house.

"I'm here Shawn. I'm going to hang up now. I need you to stay calm."

"Ok. Hurry Lassie, I don't think my barricade will last much longer." Just as he finished saying it, Henry's bedroom door burst wide open. He heard Henry's gun go off down the hall and then yelling. The yelling was followed by a muffled gunfire from a silencer, which was then followed by a torrade of curses by Henry.

There was another voice, more yelling, a loud bang, and a woman's voice with a thick Russian accent. "You can not keep him safe for long. That boy will be dead by the end of the week." Following her statement, the silencer went off again and a body hit the floor.

There was a rush of footsteps and the closet door was yanked open. Shawn screamed and curled into the fetal position. A hand clamped on his shoulder and he looked up to see Lassiter staring down at him with a concerned expression. "Are you hurt?"

Shawn quickly shook his head. "n-no. Not hurt. Is dad..."

"We need to get you out of here Shawn." Lassiter said pulling Shawn up by the arm.

"Where's my dad?" Shawn asked in a shaky voice as Lassiter wrapped an arm around him to help support his weight.

"Right here Shawn." Henry said comming into view with a bloody towel pressed against his shoulder.

Shawn was shaking so badly that if Lassiter wasn't supporting him he wouldn't have been able to walk at all. They made it down the stairs as the backup arrived. Lassiter ordered a couple of them upstairs and the rest of them to conduct a perimiter search in case there may be anyone else. He then led the two Spencers to an ambulance that had arrived with the backup, where chief Vick was waiting for him.

"What happened Carlton?" She asked when the two of them were alone.

"From what Henry told me, there was a hit put out on Shawn. There were two perps, Russian, Henry shot one, and the other killed herself when I arrived. There was a valid threat that something like this might happen again." Lassiter explained.

"Detective." One of the CSI feild agents said as he approched the two. "I'm going to have to run ballistics on yours and Mr. Spencer's guns."

lassiter nodded and relenquished his gun to the CSI. "Mr. Spencer's should be in the upstairs hallway." The CSI thanked him then went back to the house.

"Do you know who put out the hit?" Chief Vick asked, resuming their conversation.

"No, our only clue is that they were Russian."

"Lassie!" Shawn suddenly shouted startling Lassiter and Vick and causing them both to quickly turn to face him, and saw that he was hobbling towards them. "I've seen them before Lassie. They've ben tailing me since I left the hospital."

"Where all have you seen them?" Vick asked.

Shawn's fingers absentmindedly began to massage his temples as he tried to remember the exact locations. The first time was after I got out of the hospital. He was parked... three cars behind my dad in a ... black volvo. There was another guy with him, no woman." Shawn paused to remember where else he had seen his attackers, then it hit him. "The second was at the bar dad and I went to for dinner." Shawn's eyes went as wide as saucers. "He-he... he touched me. He was so close. With all those people. He..."

Shawn began to shake violently and for a minute he forgot to breath. When it looked like he was about to pass out, Lassiter lunged forward to keep him steady.

"We need to get him out of here chief. There's a third hitman out there somewhere." As he held the younger man, he could feel the tremors lessening and shawn was breathing in short shallow breaths.

"Where would we take him? Henry will be in the hospital recovering for a few days and nowhere else is safe for him."

"There is one place." Lassiter hesitated before continuing. "He could stay with me. I have backup side arms and you said it yourself, there is nowhere else safe enough for him right now."

"Are you sure you want to do this carlton?"

"Yes. Its my job to protect civilians, no matter how annoying they may be." Lassiter said trying to lighten the heavy mood. "I will find out who wants him dead and why."

Once Shawn felt like he was no longer going to pass out he pushed himself out of Lassiter's arms. "I think I'll be alright now. I don't know why that happened."

"It's okay Shawn. You went into shock." Lassiter said then looked back at Chief Vick. "I'm going to get him to my place before the press gets here. I'll fill out a statment tomarrow."

"Be careful Carlton." Vick said. "I'm going to follow henry to the hospital and see if I can get his side tonight." Vick then walked off the the ambulance and informed them that she'd be following.

"Come on Shawn, I want to get you out of here as fast as possible." He then took notice that Shawn was still shaking. "Are you alright."

"Yeah... just cold." shawn said wrapping his arms around himself.

Lassiter instantly felt like an idiot. Shawn was still wearing what he was in when he went to bed, which wa a green t-shirt and pineapple boxers. He quickly shrugged off his jacket and handed o Shawn. "Put this on before you get sick. That's the last thing we need right now."

Shawn smiled at Lassiter's kind jesture and put on the jacket, which was still warm from Lassiter's body heat. "So, which car is yours?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I ran into some slight wrighters block in the beginning... but to make up for it I gave it some intence plot holes and another near-death experiance for poor Shawnie... and more slightly Shassie moments :D

On a slightly similar note... I now have a defiante plot... that still needs more fine tuning before i write too much more, so there might be another semi-long break between chapters .

~Legal


End file.
